


Why Did You Help Him?

by Reminiscentia_OFF



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Mortis Ghost), OFF by Mortis Ghost - Fandom, Off
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reminiscentia_OFF/pseuds/Reminiscentia_OFF
Summary: Pablo talks to the merchant.





	Why Did You Help Him?

“Why did you help him, Zacharie?”

It had been at least three weeks, and still every day - almost without fail - Pablo returned to this question. It was as if he was always forgetting, lost in the trance that was his broken state of mind. 

He looked sick. Haggard. The smart, quick glint in his sharp eyes had dulled almost to the point of vanishing for good. The cat was draped over the salesman’s bike, uselessly, incidentally rendering the vehicle the same for its owner. 

Voice remaining warm and friendly as ever, with it’s ever so slightly sly twist, Zacharie’s heart sank a little. 

“I am just the merchant, my friend. The Batter was never the only one to benefit from my sale of fine wares.”

Pablo stared, blankly, through him. Continuing as if the merchant had simply laughed in his face, his voice stacked up with sorrow. 

“He killed my dearest brother Valerie. Your friend Valerie. He murdered his family, the child and the Queen. You knew the Queen, did you not? Why do you not care, Zacharie!

“Why did you do it? Why did you help?”  
Zacharie bit his tongue. The purifier hadn’t killed Valerie, and Hugo and Vader Eloha had never been his family per se… but the merchant had known the Queen. There wasn’t much to know. She was a simple, flawed entity. Hugo’s first creation. 

But he had known her well. 

“…Pablo. My small friend and terrible customer. It’s in the past. It’s all in the past. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that was always - out of your control. Your zone is still safe, amigo. You still saved that… little bit of this world.”

“I never professed to consider myself at fault, merchant.”

Zacharie stepped to where the bicycle was propped against the wall beside Pablo’s food bowl, still full. “But you do, Judge. I can see that, even with my poor human eyes.”

He reached out and stroked the feline, who for a while barely responded. And then, he started to yowl. Quietly, at first. But soon the sorrowful crying of the guardian was a sound that echoed its way up throughout Zone 0’s sole tower, escaping into the heavens to be heard by nobody. 

The day would repeat itself again, Zacharie knew, holding the broken cat with care and sadness. And there was no end to it in sight.


End file.
